deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jirou
"Knocking Master" Jirou is a supporting character and protagonist in the anime/manga series Toriko. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far Possible Opponents * Makarov Dreyar (Fairy Tail) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) History Jirou was orphaned by his parents as a baby in Gourmet World, and was brought up by the Wolf King, Guinness. Guinness brought Jirou Red Nitro to eat as a child, which was a rather Gourmet Cell rich diet. This implanted Gourmet Cells in his body. He was later taken in by the legendary "Gourmet God", Acacia. Acacia taught Jirou "Knocking", the art of pressure point paralysis. After "Chef Goddess" Froese's death, Jirou made his own way in the world with his combo partner Setsuno. 500 years later, Jirou helped his adopted brother Ichiryu raise the Four Heavenly Kings (Toriko, Coco, Sunny, and Zebra). He eventually fell in the Gourmet World saga at the hands of his former mentor and father figure Acacia. Death Battle Info Powers and Weapons * Knocking: Jirou is a master in the acupuncture-like hunting style called "Knocking". It involves using pressure points to paralyze his prey. He also has a number of variations on this. ** Delicate Knocking: Destructive force is combined with delicate technique, and a Knocking technique that can destroy and paralyze at the same time is born. ** Grand Knocking: Jirou gathers his powers and crouches down, and in the process somehow Knocks everything on a planetary scale (including the planet itself; Joa noted that it "almost" stopped for "an instant"). He most likely does this through releasing a wave of Appetite Energy which spreads over the planet. ** Damage Knocking: Jirou applies his knocking directly into an opponent's attack, instantly stopping the unleashed attacks within his body while the rest of the opponent's attack simply go past him. As the damage which Jirou has taken is simply stopped, if the Damage Knocking is released, the attacks will then continue. And if more than one is stopped, all attacks will be released simultaneously, causing heavy damage to Jirou (or as seen in the manga, cause his death), meaning it is a double edged sword. ** Knocking Breath: Jirou applies Knocking with a forceful breath. ** Eternal Knocking: Jirou applies unending Knocking to an opponent, causing them to permanently freeze as if they were frozen in time. This technique is hard on his own body. ** Million Knocking: With incredible speed and precision, Jirou strikes an opponent a million times from every angle, allowing him to fully stop an opponent's movement. With extreme precision, he can choose any part of the body to allow movement for. * Physical Strength: Jirou has immense physical strength, being able to fight several Red Nitros with ease in his sealed form. He has several hand-to-hand combat techniques that utilize this strength. ** Rising Wolf Guinness Punch: Jirou puts on a custom-made fanged glove, then concentrates his Appetite Energy and combines it with his muscular might to create a spiraling blast of energy with a wolf's head shape that can even reach to space. ** Big Bang: '''In his unsealed form, Jirou uses this technique by increasing and condensing his muscle mass into one arm, turning it black. He then delivers an uppercut with the black arm, throwing his opponent into space. * '''Fourth Wall Awareness: As demonstrated in Episode 101/Chapter 176, Jirou is Fourth Wall Aware. He demonstrates this when Toriko and Komatsu get drunk, turning to the screen and saying "Don't drink at home, kids". Feats: * Defeated several Blue Nitros after being unsealed. * Created a world-wide earthquake in his sealed form by using Grand Knocking. * Almost defeated Joa. * Was stated as capable of destroying the Toriko Earth. This version of Earth is bigger than the planet Uranus. Flaws: * Damage Knocking can kill him if 500 years worth of damage hits him all at once upon undoing said Knocking technique. * Killed with said method by Acacia. * A drunk. Category:Toriko Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Old Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants